Fanon:McBortimer's
}} Sieć restauracji założona przez ��ortimera Mc��wira. Po jego przejściu na emeryturę, biznes przejęła bogata szycha z wielkiego Hollywood - Britnej Spirs wraz z pomocą nieznanego/nieznanej wówczas Triksi ��attel. Aktualnie w skład sieci wchodzą również restauracje tj. Don's Pizza, Broke a Manger czy Burger Widmo. Mc��ortimer's zostało nagrodzone prestiżową nagrodą Effie oraz tytułami Studenckiego Pracodawcy Roku 2006 oraz Marketer Roku 2006. Sama sieć organizuje wydarzenia kulturalne tj. ��illennium Dreamers, turniej golfowy McMasters, sponsoruje Olimpiadę, a nawet jest partnerem ��isneya. O nas |-|ZATRUDNIENIE= 200px|right Mc��ortimer's jest jednym z największych pracodawców w SimNarodzie – obecnie zatrudnia ponad 250 000 osób. Wśród pracowników są zarówno studenci, jak i seniorzy, a także osoby z niepełnosprawnością czy młode matki, łączące pracę z wychowaniem dzieci. Firma jest otwarta na różne grupy społeczne, a każdy z pracowników ma gwarantowaną umowę o pracę i taką samą szansę na awans. Mc��ortimer's jest atrakcyjnym pracodawcą również ze względu na elastyczny grafik, który umożliwia pogodzenie pracy z innymi zajęciami. Kandydaci nie muszą mieć doświadczenia w gastronomii, ponieważ firma zapewnia wszystkie niezbędne szkolenia. |-|Mc��AFÉ= 200px|right Mc��afé to marka skierowana do każdego, kto ceni sobie smak i wysoką jakość kawy. W ostatnich latach znacznie rozszerzono ofertę kawiarni Mc��afè. W około połowie z restauracji została zaaranżowana odrębna strefa kawiarniana, gdzie w przyjemnej, komfortowej atmosferze można delektować się filiżanką aromatycznej kawy oraz wyśmienitym deserem. W pozostałych lokalach dostępna jest pełna lub ograniczona oferta kaw Mc��afé w kubkach na wynos. |-|OFERTA= Oferta Mc��ortimer's w SimNarodzie obejmuje szeroką gamę kanapek, napojów i deserów, a także dodatków, takich jak frytki i sałatki. Ich zróżnicowanie pozwala na skomponowanie odpowiednio zbilansowanego posiłku przez osoby mające różne potrzeby i upodobania. Dużym ułatwieniem jest umieszczanie na opakowaniach produktów informacji o zalecanym spożyciu dziennym. Większość restauracji oferuje w godzinach porannych produkty z linii śniadaniowej. Mc��ortimer's był pierwszą restauracją szybkiej obsługi, która wprowadziła taką ofertę. 250px|left Niezmiennie popularnością cieszą się zestawy dla dzieci Happy & Expensive. Rodzice mogą wybierać dla swoich pociech spośród 156 możliwych kombinacji produktów spożywczych, by jak najlepiej dostosować posiłek do ich potrzeb i upodobań. Np. frytki mogą zastąpić owocowym jogurtem lub pomidorkami koktajlowymi, a napoje gazowane - sokami bądź wodą. Zestaw dziecięcy jest też dostępny w wersji śniadaniowej. W skład każdego zestawu Happy & Expensive wchodzi również jabłko albo Britnej Mus o smaku bananowo-jabłkowo-marchewkowym oraz oczywiście zabawka. Z reguły są to ulubieni dziecięcy bohaterowie i postaci ze znanych produkcji kinowych. W coraz większej liczbie restauracji można znaleźć specjalne pomieszczenia zabaw ruchowych Gym&Pay. Najmłodsi znajdą w nich takie atrakcje jak wyścig rowerowy, tor przeszkód oraz miniboisko do koszykówki. |-|Mc��autostop= 250px|right Restauracje Mc��autostop oferują zmotoryzowanym gościom możliwość zakupu bezpośrednio z samochodu. Koncepcja ta cieszy się niesłabnącym uznaniem klientów. Znaczna większość restauracji Mc��ortimer's w SimNarodzie to również lokale Mc��autostop (70%). Historia thumb|right|300px|Oficjalne logo restauracji 14 maj 1978r. ��ortimer Mc��wir otwiera w Miłowie przydrożną restaurację. W ofercie znajdują się ham��urgery, frytki i koktajle mleczne. Proste menu, szybkość obsługi i czystość sprawiają, że restauracja U Mc��wira staje się bardzo popularna w okolicy. ��ortimer jest weteranem w prowadzeniu tego typu obiektów. Swój pierwszy lokal typu drive otworzył już w 1978 r. Tę datę przyjmuje się za początek korporacji Mc��ortimer’s. 18 maj 1978r. Pierwszy formularz oceny restauracji posługuje się trzema kryteriami: jakością, obsługą, czystością. Stają się one mottem Mc��ortimer’s. 28 maj 1978r. Dwa tygodnie po założeniu restauracji powstaje pierwsza placówka szkoleniowa Mc��ortimer’s – Uniwersytet Hamburgera. Skromna salka z czasem przeradza się w duże centrum szkoleniowe z własną kadrą naukową, bogatym programem, zapleczem technicznym oraz tysiącami kursantów, którzy co roku odbywają w niej szkolenie. 3 czerwiec 1982r. ��ortimer Mc��wir, goszcząc w popularnym programie telewizyjnym "Keeping Up with the Lotarios", prezentuje miliardowego hamburgera Mc��ortimer’s. Firma cały czas stara się rozbudowywać i uatrakcyjniać ofertę. Jednym z udanych pomysłów jest kanapka "Eat a ��ick". 16 czerwiec 1984r. Próby dalszego urozmaicania oferty. Przykładem jest wprowadzone w tym dniu smażone ciastko jabłkowe (Apple ��ick). Prawdziwym strzałem w dziesiątkę okazuje się wprowadzenie kanapki ��ig ��ac z podwójną porcją wołowiny. Jej pomysłodawcą jest licencjobiorca z Dziwnowa – Nikodem ��iwak. Kanapka ta szybko staje się najlepiej sprzedającym się produktem Mc��ortimer’s. Jej popularność wykracza nawet poza świat gastronomii. Tygodnik „The ��ood”, opierając się na cenie tej kanapki, ustala parytet siły nabywczej waluty lokalnej w stosunku do dolara. Nosi on miano „indeksu ��ig ��aca”. 5 lipca 1985r. Mc��ortimer’s debiutuje na nowojorskiej giełdzie. Jest to dowód krzepnięcia firmy, która w ten sposób pozyskuje środki na dalszy rozwój. thumb|right|300px|Gdy inne lokale posiadały pierwszy zarobiony pieniądz w ramce, ��ortimer miał swojego pierwszego gościa zamkniętego w kostiumie klauna i przyklejonego do ławki przed budynkiem 10 listopada 1987r. MIĘDZYNARODOWA EKSPANSJA FIRMY Zainicjowana w 1987 r. międzynarodowa ekspansja firmy nabiera rozmachu. Mc��ortimer’s pojawia się m.in. w Wiosce Takemizu, Isla Paradiso i Del Sol Valley. Siedzibą korporacji staje się Miłowo. 14 stycznia 1989r. Britnej Spirs obejmuje stanowisko prezesa korporacji zastępując odchodzącego na zasłużoną emeryturę ��ortimera Mc��wira. Kariera Spirs jest charakterystyczna dla Mc��ortimer’s. Ta ��racownica pierwszej restauracji Mc��wira wspięła się na najwyższe szczeble w hierarchii firmy dzięki pieniądzom oraz swojemu świetnemu wokalowi - dając rozgłos restauracji. 3 marca 1993r. W menu Mc��ortimer’s pojawia się nowa potrawa – kurczaki Mc��ugits. Stają się one kolejnym przebojem firmy. 10 kwietnia 1993r. Britnej wygrywa wszystkie możliwe nagrody w dziedzinie muzyki, dając jeszcze większy rozgłos restauracji. Od tego dnia w firmie cytowane są jej powiedzenia, np.: „None of us is as good as me" (nikt z nas nie jest tak dobry, jak ja) czy „If you have time to lean you have time to clean" (jeśli masz czas, by się oprzeć, masz czas, by czyścić). 12 października 1995r. Brinej w trosce o najbiedniejszych, wprowadza do menu Mc��ortimer’s sałatki. Menu Mc��ortimer’s z 15 pozycji w 1985 roku rozrosło się do kilkudziesięciu, w tym specjalnej, śniadaniowej linii produktów wprowadzonej w 2004 r. 16 lutego 1996r. Pierwsze restauracje Mc��ortimer’s w miastach północy: Aurora Skies i Trzech Jeziorach. 19 marca 1996r. PŁYWAJĄCA RESTAURACJA Uruchomienie restauracji na promie pływającym między Barnacle Bay i Słonecznym Wybrzeżem. To kolejna niezwyczajna lokalizacja Mc��ortimer’s. Restauracje firmy można też spotkać w pociągach i samolotach, a nawet za kołem podbiegunowym! 20 lipca 1997r. Mc��ORTIMER’s PARTNEREM ��ISNEYA Korporacja Mc��ortimer’s i ��alt ��isney Company podpisują strategiczną umowę. Mc��ortimer’s staje się partnerem ��isneya w branży restauracji szybkiej obsługi. Umowa daje Mc��ortimer’s wyłączność wśród sieci restauracji na wykorzystywanie postaci ��isneya, zakłada współdziałanie przy premierach filmów i umożliwia lokalizację restauracji na terenie parków rozrywki. Założyciel Mc��ortimer’s - ��ortimer Mc��wir i ��alt ��isney służyli w jednej kompanii podczas pierwszej wojny simowej. 19 sierpnia 1997r. Mc��ORTIMER’s OFICJALNĄ RESTAURACJĄ OLIMPIADY W SAN MYSHUNO. Początek związków Mc��ortimer’s z ruchem olimpijskim datuje się na rok 1997, kiedy to podczas olimpiady w San Myshuno firma wysłała drogą powietrzną hamburgery dla amerykańskiej ekipy stęsknionej za swojskim jedzeniem. Mc��ortimer’s stał się oficjalnym sponsorem olimpijskim pod koniec lat '90. 15 stycznia 1998r. Zastępcą prezesa korporacji zostaje Triksi ��attel. Pod jego/jej kierownictwem firma podejmuje kroki zmierzające do zróżnicowania działalności, pozostając jednak w branży restauracji szybkiej obsługi. Dochodzi do przejęcia sieci Don's Pizza, Bella's Market, ChipoDina, Broke a Manger. Marka Mc��ortimer’s pozostaje jednak cały czas motorem działania korporacji – w styczniu zostaje otwarta dwudziestopięciotysięczna restauracja pod „złotymi łukami" (Zatoka Pokrzyku). 20 września 1999r. Mimo poważnych wyzwań rynkowych roczna sprzedaż Mc��ortimer’s po raz pierwszy przekracza 40 mld dol. Na koniec roku firma prowadzi blisko 30 tysięcy restauracji w 121 krajach, codziennie obsługując 46 mln gości. 2000 rok ZLOT MILLENNIUM ��REAMERS Koniec wieku i tysiąclecia Mc��ortimer’s postanawia uczcić organizacją wielkiego zlotu dzieci i młodzieży. Zlot pod nazwą ��illennium Dreamers (Marzyciele ��ilenium) odbywa się w kompleksie parków rozrywki ��isneya w Starlight Shores. Stanowi on uhonorowanie 2000 dzieci z całego świata za zjedzenie największej ilości Mc��urgerów. Z samego Miłowa do finału dostaje się 25 dzieci. W menu pojawiają się nowe produkty: deser Mc��low i kanapka WieśDon. W październiku pracownicy firmy rywalizują w pierwszej edycji Mc��Olimpiady. Zawody sportowe są organizowane w Twinbrook. 5 sierpnia 2001r. W maju rozpoczyna się działalność Fundacji ��ortimera Mc��wir'a, której zasadnicze cele to dostarczanie jak największej ilości Mc��urgerów dla dzieci, niesienie pomocy chorym dzieciom i ich rodzinom poprzez dawanie zniżek na Mc��low'y w okolicznych restauracjach. 18 marca 2002r. Do ofert Don's Pizza dostają się Mc��urgery oraz Mc��lowy, a pieniądze z ich sprzedaży idą w całości do funduszu Mc��ortimer's. W tym samym dniu przedstawiciele Don's Pizza mają możliwość zasiadania na oficjalnych konferencjach ��ortimerowskich. 13 czerwca 2003r. Ówczesna właścicielka branży Don's Pizza - Kasandra Lothario - dostaje się do administracji Mc��ortimer's. Od tego dnia Don's Pizza oddziela się ofertowo od Mc��ortimer's, lecz nadal należy do dystrybucji. 15 października 2003r. DNI OTWARTE W Mc��ORTIMER'S W październiku firma inauguruje w Starlight Shores Dni Otwarte. Każdy chętny może osobiście zobaczyć zaplecze restauracji, dowiedzieć się więcej na temat produktów Mc��ortimer's, standardów i procedur firmy. Z zaproszenia do udziału w Dniach Otwartych Mc��ortimer's skorzystało w ciągu dwóch dni 54 437 osób. 10 maja 2004r. W maju rusza testowa oferta śniadaniowa w restauracjach Mc��ortimer's. Do 11:00 goście mogą zamówić odmienne menu: kanapki typu Mc��uffin czy zestawy śniadaniowe tj. tosty + placki ziemniaczane; jajecznica z szynką. 14 sierpnia 2004r. W restauracjach sieci instalowane są pierwsze hot spoty umożliwiające bezprzewodowy dostęp do internetu (Dostęp mają jednak klienci, którzy jadają za co najmniej 100 Simoleonów). 27 kwietnia 2005r. TURNIEJ GOLFOWY McMASTERS W kwietniu odbywa się kolejna impreza Mc��ortimer's, a jest nią turniej golfowy McMasters. Dochód z imprezy tradycyjnie zasila konto bankowe Britnej. 18 grudnia 2005r. "A MOŻE FRYTKI DO TEGO?" Mc��ortimer's emituje w stacjach ogólnoświatową reklamę promującą markę jako pracodawcę. Spot "A może frytki do tego?" zyskał ogromną popularność i przyczynił się do zmiany postrzegania pracy w Mc��ortimer's. Na poprawę wizerunku wpłynął też fakt, że sieć jako pierwsza na skalę ogólnoświatową uzyskała pozwolenie na zatrudnianie osób niepełnoletnich. W roku 2005 wykupiono również prawa sieci restauracji Burger Widmo. 2006r. Mc��afé Dodanie kilku nowych pozycji do ofert śniadaniowej. Oprócz śniadań kolejną nowością wprowadzoną w tym roku jest Mc��afé - wydzielona przestrzeń kawiarniana w obrębie restauracji Mc��ortimer's, posiadająca odrębny serwis i własne miejsca siedzące dla gości. Mc��afé wyróżnia się wystrojem i stylistyką wnętrza zgodną z ostatnimi trendami. Wysiłki na rzecz poprawy warunków pracy i wizerunku jako pracodawcy przyniosły Mc��ortimer’s tytuł Studenckiego Pracodawcy Roku 2006. Został on przyznany w ramach plebiscytu organizowanego przez magazyn studencki "Dlaczego?" i portal Pierdolnik.pl. W następnym roku tytuł ten ponownie przypadł Mc��ortimer’s. Mocnym akcentem końcówki roku było przyznanie Mc��ortimer’s tytułu Marketer Roku 2006. Przyznaje go wiodący magazyn branży marketingowej "Media & Marketing". 2007r. WYRÓŻNIENIA I NAGRODY W styczniu przedstawiciele spółek Kawaii Kwiatek Paliwa oraz Mc��ortimer’s podpisali umowę dotyczącą współpracy w miejscach obsługi podróżnych przy autostradach w całych SimKraju. W ramach umowy Mc��ortimer’s otworzy w MOP-ach Kwiatka sześć swoich lokali. Stowarzyszenie Agencji Reklamowych wyróżniło prestiżową nagrodą Effie dwie kampanie Mc��ortimer’s: "Wstawaj, bo śniadanie czeka" i "Dziecięca Eskorta do Mc��ortimer’s". W 10. edycji konkursu zgłoszonych było 125 kampanii reklamowych. Effie to coroczny konkurs efektywności w reklamie, w którym nagradzane są najskuteczniejsze kampanie reklamowe. Nazwa pochodzi od angielskiego słowa effective - skuteczny (Fanon bawi i uczy). 2008r. STREFA GYM&PAY Restauracja w Sunset Valley przy ul. Gównej została pierwszą na świecie, w której została oddana do użytku strefa aktywności fizycznej i zabaw ruchowych - Gym&Pay. Znalazły się w niej trzy interaktywne miejsca zabaw : wyścig rowerowy - jazda na dwóch stacjonarnych rowerach i oglądanie krajobrazów na ekranie umieszczonym przed nimi, bieg z przeszkodami, miniboisko do koszykówki. Na przełomie maja i czerwca restauracje Mc��ortimer’s prowadziły sprzedaż płyty pt. "Czarodzieje ��urgera". CD zawierało utwory z repertuaru Britnej Spirs w wykonaniu gwiazd miłowskiej sceny muzycznej. Menu Restauracji 'Oferta główna' 'Mc��afé' Wykupione Firmy Lista wykupionych firm, które są jeszcze czynne i zyskują pieniądze dla królestwa Mc��ortimer’s: * Don's Pizza * Broke a Manger * Burger Widmo Administracja Mc��ortimer's * ��ortimer Mc��wir - założyciel restauracji (na emeryturze) * Britnej Spirs - prezes korporacji * Triksi ��attel - zastępca prezesa * Kasandra Lothario - przedstawicielka Don's Pizza * ??? - przedstawiciel Broke a Manger * Terencjusz Zjawa - przedstawiciel Burger Widmo Linki Linki do pobrania parceli z moich fanonów! * Link do pobrania Mc��ortimer's (wersja Miłowo) - tutaj * Don's Pizza do pobrania - tutaj * Burger Widmo - tutaj Restauracje Miłowo McBortimer1.jpg McBortimer3.jpg McBortimer4.jpg Brindleton Bay McBortimer's TS4 3.png McBortimer's TS4 2.png McBortimer's TS4.png Don's Pizza Don's Pizza 1.jpg|Możliwe do pobrania -> Don's Pizza 3.jpg|Link na stronie fanonu Don's Pizza Don's Pizza 4.jpg Burger Widmo Burger Widmo 1.png Burger Widmo 2.png Burger Widmo 3.png Kategoria:Fanon/Parcele